DC/DC converters, including buck converters, may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements, such as chains of one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The light intensity of an LED chain is controlled by the amount of current flowing through the LED chain. Generally, a closed loop current generator may be used to keep the current constant. For lighting with a high current load, switched-mode controllers may be used. In some applications, such as in automotive lighting applications, a buck DC/DC converter topology may be used.